


Only One Word

by Hitsugi_Zirkus



Category: Free!
Genre: Babies, First Words, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr: makoharufestival, our first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even as a baby, Makoto wanted Haruka to notice him. What would it take for Haruka to smile and say his name too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One Word

**Author's Note:**

> More transferring from my submissions on tumblr for the festival! I submitted more than I thought... Hopefully this spam I'm putting into the tags aren't annoying anyone. (If anything, I'm hoping that you're liking it when I post something.)
> 
> Anywho, who doesn't like bitties? Haru must've been the best child because of how quiet he was. Then again, it must've been worrying too. Mama Nanase probably tended to keep him close so that she knew where he was (or rather, when he found a new place to nap).

Makoto’s mother said that Haruka Nanase was older than him by a few months. And Makoto, cute little 11-month old Makoto, followed Haruka around whenever he was in sight. Whether or not Haruka reciprocated the interest during their playdates wasn’t important. Makoto was shy, preferring the company of his mother, but always made sure to toss a toy Haruka’s direction.

 _Like me_! It was the best he could do to convey a wish he didn’t know how to voice. But Haruka carried on sitting amongst the toys, looking tired. Makoto tossed another toy near him before burying his face in a nearby stuffed orca.

“Mako-chan is getting so big,” Mrs. Nanase praised with a laugh. “Almost bigger than Haruka!”

Mrs. Tachibana, sitting right behind her son, nodded. “Blame my husband. He frets over Makoto so, and likes feeding him. I’m worried he’ll be a spoiled boy.” She nudged her son’s pamper-covered bottom, making him crawl faster away from her, and towards Haruka. “You didn't breast feed Haru-chan though, right?”

“That's right. He’s such a picky eater. I wonder if it’s his personality. He kind of does what he wants. Ah look, he’s even drifting off now, even though he just had a nap.” Mrs. Nanase got a stuffed elephant, tickling its truck against Haruka’s cheek. “Haruka, Haruka! Can’t you see Mako-chan’s trying to play with you?”

Haruka opened his eyes a crack, still swaying sleepily. He managed to find Makoto as the younger one was already staring. The two locked eyes for a moment, and Makoto looked at Mrs. Nanase and Haruka, then back at his own mother, realizing he was the object of attention.

“Aa… aaa!” Makoto protested, hiding behind his orca again. He rolled to his back, hugging the orca with arms and legs. “Ooka! Ooka-cha!”

“He’s calling for you, Haruka,” Mrs. Nanase said, trying to nudge her son along.

Haruka got the message, and got up to walk to Makoto, plopping right beside him. The two mothers seemed delighted at the growing interaction, giggling a bit. “He’s so good at calling out for Haruka. Can he call for you too?”

Mrs. Tachibana nodded. Laughing, she said, “My husband gets jealous because Makoto’s first word was ‘mama’. Ne, look. Mako-chan, who am I?” She waved her hand to get her son’s attention then pointed at herself.

Makoto stared at her with his large green eyes, and Haruka looked at him expectantly. “Mama!”

“And who is this?” Mrs. Tachibana looked at Haruka.

Haruka looked surprised to be put on the spot, but was giving Makoto that same expectant look. Makoto didn’t meet Haruka’s eyes or his mother’s, opting to tug on his orca self-consciously. “Ooka-cha,” he whispered.

Mrs. Nanase beamed. “He’s so smart! But I wonder if I’m not talking enough to Haruka? He’s never said a thing, or tried to. Although if he ever said anything, his first word would probably be bath.” She thought back to every time Haruka would tug her skirt and point to the bathroom. There was no doubt Haruka was smart, but why he never actually spoke was beyond her. She thought it just another personality trait of his. Her little Haru sure came on strong.

By that time, Makoto was urging Haruka to play with his orca. Haruka was still sleepy though, and instead laid his head on the plush which still rested on top of Makoto. The younger didn’t push him off, instead smiling widely. “Ooka-cha!”

Haruka’s dark blue eyes bore onto the younger. He reached out and poked Makoto’s chubby cheek, making the other squeal. His hand reached to do the same. “Ooka-cha!”

Haruka nodded. Yes, that was right. Good job, Makoto. Come to think of it, Makoto was saying his name a lot. Was he trying to get his attention? Haruka didn’t really feel like playing though, and the orca was nice and soft. He continued to drift, but Makoto kept poking. Eventually he stopped, deciding to run his flat palm over Haruka’s black hair. It felt nice.

“Ookaaa.”

Haruka smiled a bit, pinching Makoto’s nose gently. “Mm. Mako.” Haruka closed his eyes, loving the softness of the orca and Makoto’s warm squirming body. He didn’t know what he just did was a big deal until he heard their mothers gasping.

“Haru-chan, did you say Makoto’s name?”

“Can you do it again?” Mrs. Nanase asked, looking both excited and shocked.

Haruka frowned at the two adults that were suddenly crowding him and Makoto. With no intentions to speak up, he took the orca plush and put it on the ground for him to lay on. Makoto didn’t seem to mind, moving to plop his head on the tail.

Both mothers sighed. “Maybe it was nothing?”

“But you heard it too, right? I could’ve sworn…”

“He’s probably in one of his moods. He never liked being asked things. Still, if Mako-chan would’ve been his first word…”

“Haha, Haru-chan is so strong-willed!”

“But if this means a rebellious teenager then I don’t know if it’s so cute, haha…” They drifted off in their own conversation.

Makoto was trying to roll to Haruka, but not managing to swing his pudgy little body over. Haruka took mercy on him and scooted closer. Makoto grinned. He didn’t feel as shy around Haruka now that he heard him say his name just like his mama and papa. Makoto heard it, even if Haruka didn’t say it in front of their mothers. He now knew the sound of his name coming from his friend, and would always crawl to him when he did.

"Ooka," he said, quietly like before.

Haruka blinked. “Mako.”

Years from now both of them forgot this, and there was no proof that Haruka’s first word was Makoto Tachibana’s name. But it didn’t change the fact that even though they were now grown, Makoto would still feel some familiar pull in his chest when Haruka called for him.

“Makoto, what are you staring at?” Haruka’s eyes were narrowed slightly. In his arms he was hugging a worn stuffed orca to his face. The two of them were laying on Makoto’s bed together, worn out from the homework they had. At some point, their ankles had brushed, and were facing each other in comfortable silence.

“Aah?” Makoto blinked, warmth creeping to his cheeks. Had he been staring? He smiled sheepishly, kissing Haruka’s forehead. “It’s nothing, Haru-chan. I was just thinking… It’s amazing, isn’t it? When I hear the person I love most say my name.” At Haruka’s self-conscious tugging at the orca’s tail, Makoto added, “That’s you.”

“Mm.” Haruka’s cheeks had gotten a bit pink. Still the tugging continued. “I… I don’t like talking. I’ve always left that to you. But if all you want is for me to say your name, then that… I can do it.” He glanced up so that they locked eyes. “Makoto.”

He pecked him again, this time on the lips. “Yes. Please do so.” He settled the orca between them, filling Haruka’s empty hands with his own. “Haru-chan.”

He felt Haruka’s fingers tighten around his hands. “M-Makoto.”

Makoto laughed. “Haru-chan~”

“Makoto!”

“Haru-chan~”

Makoto gazed at Haruka’s cute cherry-red face. Still grinning, he embraced him fully, nuzzling into dark hair. Yeah, he could get used being called all the time. If it was Haruka, it was all he ever wanted to hear.


End file.
